A Very PrimevalChick Birthday!
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: ...A very LATE PrimavalChick birthday. Well, better late than never. head on over to Thea's page, she writes great fics! :D


**I am SUCH a Ditzy-Doo!**

**Power went out last week, so I went and forgot everything I had to upload!**

**Anywho...this a happy belated birthday fic for my darling friend PrimevalChick! Read her fanfics after this one, you'll love them!**

**HAPPEE BURFDAE THEAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>"So, where to today?"<p>

Thea was usually giddy before a new trip in the TARDIS. She'd pace about the console room, peeking occasionally over the Doctor's shoulder before being pushed playfully into the jumpseat, where she'd sit impatiently, crossing and uncrossing her ankles to keep herself occupied.

This time, however, she leaned against the console opposite the Doctor, daydreaming. She stepped out of his way when he moved towards her, and sat obediently in the jumpseat without fidgeting at all.

"Oh, you know…somewhere," she answered idly.

It had been her birthday for exactly thirteen hours and thirty-eight minutes, by her watch. She slept in, the TARDIS gave her a breakfast muffin instead of her usual toast with butter and jam, and she spent an hour watching her favorite program; that was all before she entered the console room, anticipating the shower of attention and good humor the Doctor was sure to lavish upon her. Instead, so far, he had her hold a few wires while he hammered something beneath the console, listen to him sonic into a few removed panels in the floor, and played student in a very verbose lecture on the relations from universe to universe and the requirement of a temporal accident between multiple, unconnected-but-connected sources in order to achieve one. It was the afternoon already; she would've been happier lying down for a nap than venturing off to do some outer-space running.

"How about…someplace _random?_" The Doctor smiled his contagious smile, and Thea rolled her eyes, grinning. "Come on, I know how much you love randomness."

"All right," Thea conceded, "but if we step out there and find another house haunted by a Gleebor—Gleeborwhatzit—"

"Gleboranikkan," the Doctor supplied.

"Yeah, Gleeborwhatzit. If it's another one of them, I'm locking you out of the TARDIS."

"Oh, come off it. That was _one_ time!"

"I still smell it." Thea crinkled her nose. "_Yuck_."

"Oh, be quiet," the Doctor chided. "He was actually pretty nice for a Gleboranikkan. Sliming people is _actually_ a symbol of respect—oh, just come on!" He gave Thea a playful cuff on the shoulder for rolling her eyes. "Let's go already!"

"Let's!" Thea agreed, leaning onto the console as the Doctor went about working the controls. She did feel a buzz of excitement she couldn't quell if she tried, though it was more than a little muted by the idea that it was just another trip. She'd been dropping hints for ages, when it was, what she'd wanted…it didn't really matter; every day with the Doctor was better than a thousand birthdays. It had all just gotten a bit domestic…she'd have to remember just how wonderful it was.

—Not just yet, though; the ship suddenly lurched to the side, sending both of her passengers to the floor.

The Doctor was first to his feet, and he scrambled across to Thea, helping her to her feet.

"Well, that was random enough, I'd figure," he said. The lights were off, except for a few shining through the floor.

"Is she okay?" Thea asked. "The TARDIS, is she okay?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," the Doctor said with a smile. "Just a little trans-spatial-distortion in the landing, nothing more. About the same as just when I first met you—well, exactly the same. She's a tough old girl, she'll pull out."

"So, we've landed someplace random," Thea said, feeling the faintest traces of—was it excitement? "Can I take a look?"

"Have a go," the Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

Thea rushed forward, the Doctor on her heels. There was something about his demeanor that wasn't quite right, but Thea didn't have time to think it over as she opened the door and—

"_SURPRISE!_"

Thea gasped, jumping backwards in surprise as confetti was thrown into her eyes. Before she knew it she was swept out of the TARDIS; her friends Abby and Jess were pulling her forward into the hub of the ARC, where she was swarmed about by the ARC employees. Everyone was there—not just the current team, but every member of the past as well. All of the women offered her warm hugs and a kiss on either cheek; the men gave her bear hugs (except for Lester, who offered her a stiff handshake, and Danny, who landed a kiss on her lips before Jenny slapped his arm playfully).

Thea turned to the Doctor, who had a mischievous expression dancing in his eyes.

"You complete jerk!" she laughed as he pulled her into a warm hug. "Letting me think you'd just forgotten!"

"Oh, come off it," he laughed. "How could I forget that?"

"Come on, guys, this is a party!" They both turned to see Connor coming up to them, a party hat in each hand and one on the front of his face, covering his mouth like a beak. They each took a hat, and Connor whooped, bolting to the ADD, where Jess was seated. "Engage the A/V, Jess!"

"Engaging A/V." Jess flipped a few switches, and suddenly the main lights all went off, replaced by lasers and colored lamps all throughout the hub. From the speakers, music rang out. From the ceiling balloons rained upon them.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Connor," Cutter said, ruffling the younger man's hair.

"Yes, yes," Lester muttered. "Lights and noise. This is all out of all of your salaries, Temple, you understand that?"

"Worth every penny," Matt laughed as Emily batted at a balloon, sending it to bounce off Lester's head.

The night ran on, with dancing, singing, and laughing until they could barely stand. It was only when Connor dozed off on Abby's arm that they all admitted how tired they were. They exchanged wistful farewells, with promises that they would see each other again soon.

The moment the Doctor closed the door, Thea ran up to him.

"Was that good?"

"Pretty good, yeah…" she said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Well…Emily got a _llama!_"

"Oh, come _on…_"


End file.
